The Rumor
by Joyce Renee
Summary: There's a scary new rumor going around the 7th years at Hogwarts. It's a fate worse than death, and the only way out is to lose one's virginity. At first Hermione thinks it's silly, but suddenly begins to doubt.HGSS WIKTT Last Virgin challenge Complete7-1
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I sat down to write the next chapter of Moments in Time, and went blank. So, I decided to look through the challenges on WIKTT for some inspiration, and low and behold an idea came. Hopefully this will help me over my writer's block, and I can come up with a new MIT chapter tomorrow night.  
  
-This fic has not been beta'd, and it is just after 2am so read at your own risk. (I've also had a little rum and it put me in the mood to write something funny, so there you go.) My intent is to finish this fic completely by tomorrow night. We'll see.  
  
This is based on the WIKTT The Last Hogwarts Virgin Challenge. I changed the rumor a little, but all the other requirements will be met. Over-all story is rated R.  
  
The Rumor  
  
High in Gryffindor tower, Head Girl Hermione Granger gave a disapproving tutt to the other girls in her year as she made yet another attempt to immerse herself in her Transfiguration text. The other two 7th year Gryffindor girls paid her no mind, and, if anything, started talking later.  
  
"So? What happened with Blaise?" Parvarti Patil asked eagerly of Lavender Brown.  
  
"Well, you remember how he slipped me that note during Potion's class today?"  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted you to meet him in the Astronomy tower after dinner! What happened?!" Parvarti was bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
  
Lavender flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and gave the other girl a sly smile.  
  
"I can't believe you actually let him talk you into doing it!" Parvarti squealed.  
  
Hermione let loose another disaproving tutt, and earned two glares.  
  
"Now Pavarti, he was only trying to save me from a fate worse than death." Lavender proclaimed, dramatically.  
  
"What do you mean 'fate worse than death'?!" Hermione demanded, letting her textook fall to the floor as she walked over to join the others on Lavender's bed.  
  
"Well, he heard from some of the Slytherins who have parents that are Death Eaters that at the last 'gathering' You-Know-Who announced that he wanted an heir!"  
  
Parvarti and Hermione gasped.  
  
Lavender's eyes sparkled in amusment at her captive audience.  
  
"You-Know-Who has decided that he will choose one girl from this year's graduating class to be his consort. The only requirement being that she must be a virgin!"  
  
Parvarti cried out in terror, but Hermione started laughing.  
  
Her dorm mates glared at her while she tried to get her breathing under control.  
  
"I c-can't believe that y-you actually fell f-for that!" Hermione gasped out between giggles.  
  
"Ohh, you laugh all you want to, Hermione Granger! You won't be laughing when the Dark Lord has you in his clutches!" Lavender snapped.  
  
Hermione sobered and looked up at the girls with a hurt expression.  
  
"What an awful thing to say!"  
  
She jumped up and went back to her own bed.  
  
"Besides, why would Voldemort be interested in a muggle-born consort anyway?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table in the Library the next afternoon dutifully studying for the upcoming NEWTs.  
  
Well, Hermione was studying anyway. Harry and Ron were discussing their current troubling situation.  
  
"They're following us everywhere! I just don't understand it." Harry was saying.  
  
"Yeah, after the "Yule Ball' fiasco in 4th year, I didn't think they'd ever want anything to do with us again." Ron added.  
  
The trio looked toward the giggling Patil twins a couple of tables over.   
  
Padma and Parvarti waved at the boys, shyly.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's just that silly rumor." she informed them.  
  
"What rumor?" they demanded.  
  
So she told them, but rather than laugh as she thought they would, they appeared to be seriously thinking the idea over.  
  
"Well, mate, looks to me like there are some girls that are in desperate need of our services." Ron said importantly.  
  
"Yes, that's true. We can't let them become helpless targets of Voldemort." Harry strongly agreed.  
  
Hermione slammed her book closed and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter, I cannot believe you two!" she cried, hands on hips.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. Of course we'd uh.. help you out first." Ron said.  
  
"Help me?" Hermione asked, increduously.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. Which ever one of us you want it to be. We won't be mad." Harry said, patting her on the arm.  
  
"Won't be mad?!" her voice was turning shrill.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"I, uh guess we could both uh, 'help you out' at the same time..."  
  
Hermione just stared open-mouthed at them for a few minutes.  
  
"Urgg! Boys!" she wailed being sure to smack them both on the head as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What'd we say?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled as she passed him in the hall.  
  
She whirled on him.  
  
"This is all your fault!" she growled poking him in the chest.  
  
He scowled down at her finger.  
  
"I'd watch myself, mudblood, the Dark Lord's looking for a consort. And the way I hear it your top on the list." he smirked.  
  
Hermione felt the first flash of real fear since she'd heard the rumor. Hearing it from Draco was almost like hearing it from Voldemort himself.  
  
She swallowed and forced herself to remain calm.  
  
"Why would he want a muggle-born like me?"   
  
"It's Father's fault actually. He's been keeping the Dark Lord informed about the witches with the highest marks. And as I'm sure you know, you top the list." he bragged.  
  
Hermione just gaped at him.  
  
"Bet you wish you weren't such a bossy little know-it-all anymore." He taunted her.  
  
"Shut-up! You whiney little ferret!" she snapped.  
  
"You know Granger, I'd love to help you out with your little problem but I could never lower myself to touch filth like you."  
  
Hermione was about to sock him, but Professor Snape chose that moment to come striding down the hall toward them.  
  
He nodded at Draco and scowled at Hermione as he passed, robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Bet he'd help you out, Granger. Yeah, doubt old Snape would have a problem doing the nasty with you."  
  
He ducked so her fist hit nothing but air and knocked her off balance. Draco laughed at her as she landed in an undignified heap on the floor.   
  
"Good luck, mudblood. You'll need it." he called out, heading off down the hall.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor for a few minutes fighting tears.  
  
Was this really happening?  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2: It must be a love Potion

A/N: Okay, here's the next part. Just so you know, this is just a (hopefully) humorus challenge response and a little OOC-ness is to be expected. Enjoy.  
  
The Rumor   
  
Chapter 2: It Must Be a Love Potion  
  
Professor Severus Snape strode purposefully through the Great Hall toward the head table. He took his seat nodding at the other staff members.  
  
As far as days went, today wasn't all that bad. Of course, he thought that about all days that he didn't have to teach Gryffindors.   
  
He was just about to tuck into his meal, unusually hungry tonight, when he got a sudden feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
Professor Snape lifted his head and scanned the hall.  
  
Odd. It seemed that almost all of the 7th years had paired off in boy-girl pairs. Even some 5th and 6th years were doing it. Heads close together whispering and giggling.  
  
Snape scowled. Valentine's Day passed a few weeks ago, this was most unusual.   
  
He shrugged and turned back to his meal. Before he could get the first bite to his mouth, Madam Pompfrey came hurrying over to him plopping in the empty seat to his right.  
  
"Severus, I need more contraceptive potions as soon as you can make them." she said, urgently.  
  
He was glad he hadn't put that bite in his mouth because he'd have choked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many students have been to see me about getting some." she said, worridly.  
  
"Alright, I'll start right after dinner." he said, with a look of utter disgust.  
  
She thanked him and left.  
  
What was going on? There had to be more of an explanaion than just hormones. He thought back to earlier today when he passed Malfoy and Granger talking in the hall. Surely they weren't... He shuddered.  
  
He looked over at the Gryffindor table and was suprised to find Hermione Granger starting at him. Their eyes met and she blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
Professor Snape's head jerked back like he'd been hit.  
  
It had to be a love potion. There was just no other explanantion.  
  
His stomach growled, but he was now warily sniffing his dinner. What if it was in the food?  
  
He looked around at the other Professors. They didn't seem to be affected. Then his gaze fell on Sybil Trewlany, who noticed him looking and started batting her bug-like eyes at him.  
  
Abruptly he jumped to his feet and practically fled the hall.  
  
Hunger would be a small price to pay.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Granger had never thought much about having sex. A boyfriend, sure. Getting married, who hasn't? Having a baby, maybe. But sex? Not so much.   
  
When she first heard the rumor and saw all the fuss it was causing, she had started to imagine what having sex might be like. She was a little surprised to realize that the first guy to come to mind was not Harry or Ron, but Ron's oldest brother Bill.   
  
She had turned as red as a tomato after that daydream in History of Magic class early that day. But the more she thought of it, the more it made sense. Bill Weasly was the only guy she knew that she didn't have a category for. For instance, Harry and Ron were friends, Fred and George were peers, and then there were the professors and parents. But Bill..., Bill was just sexy.   
  
But Bill wasn't here now, and so he wasn't an option.  
  
She sneaked a glance at all of the other students at her table. She could never sleep with Harry or Ron, that would be too icky.   
  
She mentally sized up and dismissed each 7th year boy.  
  
Her thoughts turned toward a certain Potions Master.   
  
"Damn Draco Malfoy!" Hermione muttered.  
  
Ever since he had made that comment about she and Snape doing 'the nasty', Hermione had had trouble thinking of anything else.  
  
What would it be like with Snape? Would it be slow and sensous, or rough and wild? Maybe a little of both?   
  
Her eyes locked with his, and she blushed and looked down.  
  
A minute later he practically flew out of the Great Hall.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Well, there was no use fighting it. If she had to have sex before graduation, Snape was the one she wanted.  
  
She felt a little better with that decision made. Now she just had to convince him. Easier said than done. But if there was one thing Hermione enjoyed, it was a good challenge.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Seduce Snape

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Oh, I'm having so much fun writing this. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Oh, I'm also lowering the Rating to Pg-13, the only kind of sex I know how to write is the serious kind and that just won't work here. I do hope you'll continue reading anyway.  
  
Chapter 3: Operation Seduce Snape  
  
Hermione knew how to do a lot of things. Seducing a teacher, or anybody for that matter, was not in the realm of her experience. She knew enough to know that she'd need help, but whom could she ask? Harry and Ron? Yeah, that'd be great.  
  
'Hey guys! I need your help in getting Snape to sleep with me.'  
  
She giggled, it would certainly be funny. No, there were only two people that could help her, but would it really be worth the trouble?  
  
After returning to the common room that evening, Hermione had said goodnight to the boys and asked Lavender and Parvarti if she could speak with them up in the dorm room.  
  
They had looked a little irked at having to leave the company of all the boys, but she told them she needed help with something, knowing they'd be curious.  
  
Two hours and a make-over later, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and retched.  
  
The mini-skirt showed off skinny white legs and bony knees. The tube- top did nothing but emphasize her lack of bosom. There was so much make-up on her face, it was weighing down her head, and her hair had been braided in pigtails and wrapped in circles over her ears.  
  
"I look like a hooker in drag with a Star Wars fetish!" She exclaimed, stomping off toward the bathroom trying not to lose her balance on the ridiculously high-heeled boots.  
  
She came back a few minutes later, looking like her old self, and scowling at her dorm mates.  
  
"We were just trying to help, Hermione!" Parvarti said, holding up her hands defensively.  
  
Hermione smirked, "Well, it was funny making those third years in the hall scream."  
  
They grinned back at her.  
  
"If you'd tell us who you're trying to seduce, we'd be better able to help you." Lavender said, for the tenth time.  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Try this Hermione." Parvarti said, handing her a copy of that month's Cosmo magazine.  
  
"A muggle magazine?" she asked, staring in horrid fascination at the super-tanned, clear-complexion, ample bosomed, flat abed, super model on the cover.  
  
"I think there's an article in there that will help you out." Lavender told her.  
  
"Your best orgasm ever?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, that one." She said, pointing to some small print in the lower left corner of the cover page.  
  
The Top 10 Ways to Get His Attention!  
  
Hermione flipped it open and searched for the article. Her lips curved into a small smile as she read the list. She could definitely do this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
Hermione had butterflies in her stomach as she sat down beside Ron in Potion's Class the next day. She was equal parts nervous and excited. It was a new challenge for her, and she couldn't wait to start.  
  
#1. Make eye contact, and smile at him.  
  
The door banged open and Professor Snape swooped into the classroom in his usual brisk manor. He reached his podium, and called out a page number, preparing to start a lecture.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
While Snape was waiting for everyone to turn to the correct page, Hermione looked up at him. Their eyes met, and she gave him the best, biggest smile she could muster.  
  
A look of terror crossed his face, and he dropped the quill he'd been holding. Clearing his throat, he quickly bent and picked it up, refusing to look at her again as he started the lecture.  
  
'He definitely noticed that.' Hermione thought with a smirk.  
  
#2. Pick your best feature, and flaunt it.  
  
The three girls had decided that Hermione's best feature were her brown eyes.  
  
After the lecture, it was time for everyone to start brewing the potion. Professor Snape began walking around the room, monitoring everyone's progress. While he was admiring Malfoy's potion, he sneaked a glance at her. She'd been waiting for him to do that, and began batting her eyes at him.  
  
He made a sort of strangled sound in his throat, and looked away again. There was a slightly pink tinge to his normally sallow skin.  
  
Hermione mentally cheered, she'd made Snape blush!  
  
#3. Play with you hair.  
  
Feeling over-confident, she stuck a finger in the mass of unruly curls and began to twirl. A few minutes later she panicked. She was stuck! Oh, no! She began trying to yank her hand free blinking back tears at the pain.  
  
Finally, with one last big tug, it came free. Unfortunately, she had pulled really hard and had extra momentum. Her hand smacked Ron hard, in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He demanded, turning around to face her.  
  
She whipped the hand behind her back.  
  
"For... being you." She thought up quickly and gave him an impish smile.  
  
"Hermione, that's not the way to my bed. All you have to do is ask." He told her, seriously.  
  
"I wasn't trying to... You are not... Oh, forget it!" Hermione scooted her stool away from him and sulked.  
  
She looked up to find Snape smirking at her. He'd seen the whole thing, damn it!  
  
Hermione only had time for one more as they were leaving class.  
  
#4. Drop something in front of him, and take your time picking it up.  
She wasn't really sure what that would accomplish, but what the hell?  
  
She purposely took her time in leaving so that she'd be the last out the door. When she was the only one left, she made her way toward the door, dropping her quill when she was directly in front of him.  
  
"Oops." She exclaimed, and slowly leaned over to pick it up. As slow as she was moving, it wasn't slow enough as she lost her balance and toppled over landing face first on the dungeon floor.  
  
Professor Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She stared at his large hand wrapped around her arm and gulped.  
  
He just stared at her for a few minutes before saying, "Miss Granger, how would you like to have tea with me in my rooms after dinner?"  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock. She really hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
  
"Um, okay." She said.  
  
"Good. Between the two of us, we should be able to figure this out." He said and practically shoved her out the door.  
  
'Figure what out?' she wondered as she walked toward her next class.  
  
She stopped suddenly as something occurred to her. Surely he wasn't talking about sex, was he?  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I know someone asked for longer chapters, but I already had them broken down like this before I started typing. There will be one more chapter after this, and possible an Epilogue. I also promise to have this fic completely finished by Sunday, so keep checking back this weekend.  
  
BTW, tomorrow, July 10, is my 23rd B-day. From you, I'd like to receive a review!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Ready  
  
"I think you should keep the uniform skirt on, most guys really like that." Parvarti suggested later that day as Hermione was getting ready for her 'date'.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this guy won't care for it." Hermione said.  
  
She didn't want to do anything to remind Professor Snape that she was still a student. It might put a damper on things.  
  
"Will you tell us who it is already?!" Lavender demanded.  
  
Hermione just shook her head. She didn't want to get Snape in trouble.  
  
Parvarti handed her a basket full of bottles.  
  
"I was able to borrow some shampoo and conditioner from a girl in Ravenclaw who has really thick hair like yours. I also put in a new razor and shave gel, and some nice light-scented lotion. Go crazy." She said.  
  
"While you're in the shower, Parvarti and I will pick out something for you to wear..."  
  
Hermione started to protest.  
  
"Don't worry! It'll be sensible, yet sexy."  
  
Hermione just nodded and went to take her shower. If what they picked out was too horrible, then she'd just wear something else.

This was crazy! How was she going to pull this off?  
  
Hermione was standing, naked, in front of the bathroom mirror. Luckily, almost everyone else was at dinner, and so she had the bathroom to her self.  
  
Her hands moved up to cup her breasts and she groaned. Barely a handful for her, and he had large hands. Maybe he wasn't a 'breast-man'. (A term she had picked up from Cosmo.)  
  
Looking at her reflection, only one word came to mind.  
  
'Late-bloomer'  
  
The hated word echoed in her head. She was eighteen years old, but could easily pass for 13. Her mother had told her not to worry; some people just took longer to develop than others. Of course, this conversation had taken place when Hermione was sixteen.  
  
Her dad had joked that she was to busy growing her brain to focus on her body.  
  
Sighing, she shook her head and got in the shower.  
  
She picked up the shampoo bottle, and squirted some into her hand. It smelled like fruit, which wasn't all that unpleasant, but it did remind her that she had skipped dinner as her stomach growled.  
  
Tentatively, she touched her tongue to the sweet-smelling concoction.  
  
Blah! Definitely not edible! After working the shampoo into lather, she moved a soapy hand to scratch beside her eye.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Her eye felt like it was on fire. Rubbing it only made it made the pain worse, and she fell hard on her knees. She tried to take a breath to calm down, but ended up inhaling a good amount of water.  
  
Several minutes later she was finally able to control her breathing and rinse the shampoo from her eye. She had trouble keeping the eye open, and it only hurt when she touched it, but she was sure that she'd got all the shampoo out.  
  
She eyed the razor warily with her good eye, this was turning out to be much more of an ordeal than she'd thought it would be.A little while later she stumbled through the door to the dorm room and was met with two horrified gasps.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?"  
  
"Where you attacked?"  
  
Hermione did look pretty messed up.  
  
Her right eye was almost swollen shut, she had bruises beginning to appear on each knee, and the towel she had wrapped around her was soaked with blood from the deep gash she had cut high on her thigh while trying to shave.  
  
Lavender and Parvarti were having trouble keeping straight faces while she went over what had happened.  
  
Parvarti walked over to her and started running fingers through her hair.  
  
"At least your hair seems to have calmed down a bit." She commented, tactfully.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked over to her bed. Two different sets of under garments were laid out on her bed. One was pink satin, the other black lace.  
  
"These aren't mine." She told them.  
  
"No, they're mine. I wouldn't let any boy catch me wearing any of the underwear you have." Lavender said.  
  
"I am not borrowing your underwear! That's disgusting!" she declared.  
  
"Then go without. Cause trust me, nothing will kill the mood faster than him seeing you in your granny panties."  
  
She sighed, again, and reluctantly began putting on the black lace bra and panty set. It itched, and the cups were at least two sizes too big.  
  
"The satin would be more comfortable." Parvarti commented.  
  
"I think he'll like black better than pink." Hermione told her.  
  
"That cut looks awful." Lavender said, gesturing to the gash on her thigh.  
  
Parvarti ran over to Lavender's trunk and pulled out a garter belt.  
  
"This could cover it." She said.  
  
Lavender snatched it from her hand.  
  
"No! I don't want her to bleed all over my garter!" she cried.  
  
There was a chuckle from the door.  
  
"Ginny, what wonderful timing you have." Hermione said, grinning at her.  
  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted to play chess, but I can see you've got other plans."  
  
"Oh, I'm just... Uh, well you see..." Hermione tried.  
  
"That's okay. I don't think I really want to know anyway." The redhead said with a smirk as she left the room.  
  
Parvarti started tugging the bra different ways to see if she could get it to fit better.  
  
"Maybe we could stuff it?" Lavender asked.  
  
"But what happens when her 'prince charming' takes it off and gets a handful of tissue?" Parvarti asked.  
  
"Hermione, do you think you could tell him to just leave your bra on while you do it?"  
  
An hour later Hermione was heading down to the dungeons. She was surprisingly satisfied with her overall appearance. She wore a simple black, sleeveless shift, with a pearl necklace, and black pumps. It was dressier than what she'd wear to class, but perfect for a nice evening with someone special.  
  
When Hermione reached his door, she looked both ways down the hall as she lifted her hand to knock. Instead of the thick wooden door, her fist came into contact with a long, hooked nose.  
  
Snape leapt back from the open doorway, rubbing his throbbing nose.  
  
"Oh, Prof-"  
  
He slapped a hand over her mouth to cut her off, glaring at her.  
  
He looked around to see if her voice had attracted any students. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
Hermione gasped as he wrapped a hand around each of her arms, and hauled her into the room.  
  
The door slammed shut and locked.  
  
TBC... 


	5. It all Started with a Rumor

A/N: Happy Birthday to me!!! Here is the final chapter, I've decided not to do an epilogue, that way some time down the road, (A long, long, way!) I might write a sequel.  
  
Chapter 5: It All Started With A Rumor  
  
Professor Snape dragged Hermione through a small dimly lit hall that opened into a large room. She looked around her new surroundings, straining to see in the minute amount of light cast from the lit fireplace.  
  
A larger version of the student workstations they used in Potions class was set up in the middle of the room. Several cauldrons filled with potions-in-progress lined the top. She wondered what he was working on.  
  
He practically shoved her into a chair beside his work bench, and turned to pour one of the newly finished potions into a goblet.  
  
He sniffed the concoction, nodded in satisfaction, and handed it to her.  
  
Hermione sniffed it herself and made a face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Professor Snape hunched over so that his face was level with hers.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm going to ask you a question, and you will answer as honestly as possible."  
  
She nodded even though it wasn't a request.  
  
"How exactly do you feel about me?" He looked as if the words had tasted awful as he said them.  
  
Hermione was growing more confused by the second. She had almost forgotten her whole reason for coming to see him until he asked her that question.  
  
How should she answer his question? She couldn't say she was in love with him, that'd be an all out lie. Taking a deep breath and calling on every ounce of her Gryffindor courage she answered truthfully.  
  
"I want you to make love to me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Drink it." he commanded.  
  
Hermione automatically obeyed.  
  
Ugh! The shampoo had tasted better that this.  
  
He took the goblet back from her, never taking his eyes off of her face.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"It tastes horrible."  
  
"No, how do you feel, now?"  
  
For the first time since she'd made up her mind to do this, she began to doubt her choice. Professor Snape was acting so, odd. It was creepy.  
  
"Well, I know that you're my professor, but that's only for a few more months..."  
  
He abruptly turned back to survey the other cauldrons.  
  
"Not love, lust maybe?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
She heard him anyway.  
  
"I'm not asking for love or any kind of commitment, just tonight." she said.  
  
He nodded at her absently as he mixed the contents from three different cauldrons together.  
  
"If this doesn't work, nothing will." he said handing her another goblet.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Just drink it." he growled.  
  
Finally, it occured to her what he was doing.  
  
"You think I'm under the influence of a love potion." she sighed in relief.  
  
"A lust potion, actually. It's obvious you are uncomfortable about this, but you're here anyway. Has to be a potion." he said, more to himself than her.  
  
She downed the new potion, and had to force herself not to gag.  
  
"And now?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
She shook her head, standing up and walking toward him.  
  
"Nope, I still want to shag you senseless."  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking again.  
  
"That's impossible. That last potion should have worked."  
  
Hermione hid a grin as she got an idea.  
  
"Professor? I think I've heard of this lust potion, the only antidote is intercourse with the desired." she said, praying he'd buy it.  
  
"I've never heard of... Well, I guess that's it then."  
  
He cracked his knuckles, rotated his neck around his shoulders a few times, and turned to her with an almost feral look in his eyes.  
  
She gulped and slowly started to back away. The back of her knees hit the chair and she fell into it, ungracefully.  
  
He reached out and pulled her to her feet. Whipping out his wand, he quickly transfigured the chair into a bed, and threw her down on it.  
  
Hermione squealed in fear, and brought her arms up to cover her face.  
  
Snape gently, but forcefully pulled her arms down, and was shocked to see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
He immediately jumped up from the bed, and looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"I apologize, Miss Granger. I took things to far."  
  
Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You were only doing what I asked you too." she admitted, shakily.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Actually I was trying to scare you into telling me what was really going on. On hindsight that probably wasn't the right thing to do. I should have just given you veritaserum." he confessed.  
  
She thought about that for a minute  
  
"I did this because I'm afraid. All of the seventh year girls are." she felt relieved at being able to tell him the truth.  
  
He was finally getting somewhere.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" he pressed, as gently as he knew how, sitting back down on the bed, but keeping his distance.  
  
And she told him. She told him about how Lavender had heard the rumor from Blaise, how she had first thought it was silly, then Harry and Ron supporting it, and finally about Draco Malfoy not only confirmaing the validity but informing her that she was top on the list.  
  
Professor Snape listened to the whole thing, his face a blank mask. Then he did something he hadn't done in years.  
  
He started laughing.  
  
He laughed, and laughed, and just when Hermione thought he was finished, he'd start all over again.  
  
Snape finally got himself under enough control that he managed to say, "I can assure you, Miss Granger, that when it comes to Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, I am much more in the know than young Malfoy. The whole idea the He'd want a consort, especially a muggle-born like your self, is absurd!"  
  
At first she was embarrassed, then insulted. Finally she just shrugged and started laughing with him. When she really thought about it, the whole thing was rather funny.  
  
After they calmed down, he turned the bed back into a chair, and pulled another one up. Offering her a cup of tea, they sat down to talk.  
He old her about Poppy coming to him and asking for contraceptive potions. Hermione choked on her tea and looked up at him guiltily.  
  
"What? Did the Know-it-all Gryffindor actually overlook something?" he teased.  
  
Then his face turned into an angry scowl.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you intended to come here tonight, 'shag me senseless', and you didn't even think about contraception!" he roared.  
  
"Well, I didn't..." she began, but he cut her off.  
  
"I suppose you find the idea of strapping me with an infant amusing, hmm?"  
  
She realized he was playing with her.  
  
"Well, I'd be away at University, so you'd have to take care of it. We could get you one of those carriers that you strap to your back..."  
  
"Yes, and changing nappies between classes..."  
  
"Just think of all the points you could take for students snickering at you."  
  
"Of course he would grow up to be a Slytherin."  
  
"You mean she would be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Our luck, it would be Hufflepuff."  
  
They both started laughing again.  
  
After a few minutes, Snape looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Why me, Miss Granger? Surely you had offers..."  
  
Hermione scowled as she thought about Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I had offers.." she shuddered.  
  
"I honestly don't know why I chose you, Professor. Before all this came up, I hadn't really thought much about sex. I guess I need more maturity than any of the students could offer me. And when you take away the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry thing, and Harry, well, I think we happen to have a lot in common." she admitted.  
  
Professor Snape was touched.  
  
He just stared at her in wonder for a few minutes, while she held his searching gaze.  
  
Emboldened by the fact that he had not thrown her out yet, she reached out and covered one of his hands with her own.  
  
He looked down at their hands then back at her.  
  
"I am still your Professor." he said.  
  
"Only for a few more months."  
  
"Never the less."  
  
She nodded and stood up, releasing his hand.  
  
He walked her to the door, where she hesitated and turned to him.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Granger."  
  
Before she lost her nerve, she quickly stood up on tip-toe and pecked his check, before fleeing the dungeon.  
  
He watched her go, raising a hand to his cheek.  
  
A small smile split his lips as he turned back to go to bed.  
  
The End!  
  
-I'm off to party! I might start on a new challenge tonight, no promises though.  
  
Here is the challenge for this story:  
  
The Last Hogwarts Virgin Challenge  
  
The Challenge:  
  
A rumour has been spreading throughout Hogwarts that Voldemort intends  
to sacrifice young witches and wizards that are virgins. In the  
beginning, Hermione thinks this is a load of codswallop, but when she  
begins to suspect she is the last Hogwarts virgin, she starts to worry.  
How does she react when the only object of her desire turns out to be a  
certain Potions Professor?  
  
Guidelines:  
  
This should be in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year. Hermione and Snape are going to end up in bed (or somewhere else if you prefer) together, but do they consummate the relationship? Has Hermione been propositioned or does she feel slightly hurt that none of the other students has seemed interested in her? Who started the rumour and why? Is the rumour true or not? Do the teachers have any idea what is going on? If so, how do they react?  
  
Bonus:  
  
If Hermione hears Ron and/or Harry bragging about their "conquests". If Hermione catches either Harry or Ron doing a dance in their undergarments. If there's some mention of birth control in the Wizarding World. If a student gets pregnant.  
  
Completion Date: September 15  
  
I see this as humour/parody, but if you want to go in a different  
direction or just write Smut, I won't object. 


End file.
